


ADDICTION （上）

by lackofempathy



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 01:46:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18681637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackofempathy/pseuds/lackofempathy





	ADDICTION （上）

01

格林德沃的养子又把他红发的男友带回家了。

深色皮肤的仆人是位虔诚而保守的信徒，只匆匆瞥了一眼在沙发上拥吻的两人就缩进厨房继续忙活。倚在二楼露台栏杆上的男主人没略去仆人一闪而过的紧簇眉头，他将手中即将燃尽的烟卷在瓷砖上按灭，饶有兴致地对两具交缠身躯投去最后一眼，正想转身回到卧房，却不意对上楼下一人投来的视线——水雾迷蒙的双眼连着面颊都染上薄薄的绯红，与其赤发相得益彰。红发蓝眼的小鹿慌慌张张推开压在身上的人，红肿的唇上还潋滟着水光，微微张开汲取空气，一双眸子倒是一瞬不转地盯着男人看，透出一股娇憨气。

男人轻笑一声，转身离去。

02

两个年轻人在一起就喜欢滚来滚去，这没什么。

盖勒特·格林德沃在窗边点燃一支细长雪茄，透过缭绕的烟雾目送养子和他的小男友肩并肩渐行渐远，两人的身影逐渐淡出视线，那抹似火的红发映在心上却像此刻从手中升起的一缕细烟，延绵不断，挥之不去。

刚才也不是第一次撞见他们的亲密时刻。格林德沃揉了揉眉心，两个月前养子犹豫着和自己说交往了一位男友，当时只略表惊讶地咳了一声，十八岁的男孩就冲动又坚定地说出诸如“永远要在一起”的话。他心底暗笑到底是年轻不谙世事，才相处两月就立下这种不切实际的誓言，最后安慰性质地嘱咐了几句，换来养子又惊又喜的表情，被认可后之前的拘谨不安也全然打消，甚至在自己面前把小男友夸得天花乱坠。男人哭笑不得地打断了他没完没了的发言，年轻人正在兴头上也不懊恼，从此却越发没了拘束，常常带人回家，有时甚至过夜。格林德沃不置一词，心想年轻人总归是冲动放纵的年纪，多加干涉反而不好，便随他去了，只是时常在家中不经意见到两人黏在一起，那抹红发的身影总在余光瞥见自己时蓦地睁大眼睛，羞赧地躲在男友身后。格林德沃见怪不怪，觉得这位有些腼腆的年轻人像一只小鹿，眼睛又大又水灵，还很容易惊慌失措，随即又为自己的想法哑然失笑。

过长的烟灰落在雪白的窗棂上碎成成千上百片细小的墨黑，格林德沃皱起眉头看那片污渍，心中有根弦像是被轻轻拨动了，他竭力平复。

03

是夜，格林德沃敞着睡袍从阳台荡回卧室，经过走廊时身侧的一扇门突然开了，浴室蒸腾出的雾气争先恐后地迎面扑来，裹挟着不浓不淡的浴液清香钻入鼻间。

“格林德沃先生。”

略暗的暖色灯光笼罩在青年周身，纤长的睫毛和挺拔的鼻梁都在面颊上投下阴影，被打湿的赤发结成一绺绺贴着额际，发梢的水珠连缀不断滴落。青年仰起头望着年长的男人，起先的茫然随着脱口而出的问好恢复为温柔镇定。

格林德沃注视着稍矮一些的男孩，是的，男孩，他才十八岁，对自己来说太小了点，像一朵含苞的玫瑰，尚不到撷取的时候。这个念头掠过脑海时不足千分之一秒，仍令格林德沃有些震惊，他按捺下所有想法，面上依旧是长辈的温厚微笑，状似漫不经心地开口：“你是…邓布利多？”

红发的青年歪了歪头，粲然一笑，“是的，先生。我叫阿不思·邓布利多。您也可以称呼我为…阿尔。”他揪了揪衣服下摆，格林德沃顺势往下一扫，他身下空无一物，宽松的衬衫勉强遮住臀部，边缘处隐隐露出底裤白边。青年敏锐地注意到年长者的视线，有些窘迫地将衬衫下摆揪得更紧，光洁的右脚背抵住左腿脚踝上下蹭动，脚趾踡起。

格林德沃立刻收回视线，微笑收进抿起的嘴角，显得有些冷淡。“我知道了，阿不思·邓布利多。晚安。”他匆匆瞥了青年最后一眼，没来得及抑或是不敢去看他脸上神色如何，将那句“晚安，先生。”落在背后，大步流星回了卧室。

04

这很正常。

格林德沃在心中斩钉截铁地下了定论。养子的男朋友向自己问好，能有什么不正常。

一杯多于常量的睡前酒足以摒去纷杂的思想，令人快速入眠。但谁能知道在睡梦之中，有什么会出现呢。

【气氛旖旎得不像话，耳畔交响着呻吟与喘息，一具洁白无瑕的躯体在自己身上起起伏伏，他能感受到下腹勃发的热意，那里该被某个人湿软火热的身体包裹着，然后释放。他对上那双小鹿般的蓝眼睛，想要支起身子吻他、舔他、像呵护全天下最珍贵的宝贝一样宠爱他，但他失败了，连手臂也沉得像铅块，无法抬起，只能眼睁睁看着身上的人不断上下起伏，不断呻吟浪叫。而这远远不够，如同隔靴搔痒。】

格林德沃粗喘着醒来，彼时的梦境还在脑海中盘旋，眼前却漆黑一片，万物俱静。被汗湿的后背带来令人不快的黏腻感，神经末梢传递的反馈姗姗来迟——他硬得发疼。

浴室距离卧房不过半个走廊的距离，他打开花洒，水流冲刷在男人线条分明的肌肉上，七月的气温让冷水失去了它应有的作用，他闭上双眼，水珠顺着脸颊划下，圈住性器的手从缓慢而有规律的撸动逐渐加快速度，他低喘着，眼前是那具诱人的酮体，和那双总是湿漉漉的蓝眼睛。

未上锁的门被人推开了，动静不算大，但格林德沃依旧捕捉到了一丝声响。他应声回头，下一刻便猛地扯过置物架上的浴巾围在腰上——是邓布利多，他穿着和之前一样的宽松衬衫，底裤以下未着一物，蓝眼睛里闪动着不同以往的光芒。

“先生，让我来吧。”魂牵梦萦的男孩走向他，在未关的花洒下淋了个透湿。阿不思挑落他环绕腰际的浴巾，格林德沃喉结上下滚动，眸色越发暗沉。

阿不思跪在地砖上吞吐格林德沃尺寸惊人的阴茎，他不太熟练，牙齿磕碰时的轻微痛感让格林德沃发出嘶声。“用嘴唇包住牙齿，慢慢来，我的好男孩。”阿不思被塞满的口腔溢出一声含混不清的呻吟，最后五个字像是一把火，顺着脊柱烧向尾椎，最后汇聚在硬胀的下体，太酥太痒了，他不由得腾出一只手去抚慰自己。

格林德沃放任自己沉溺于欲海之中，他属实没料到今晚的事会发展到这个地步，方才与男孩在浴室门口的眼神碰撞让他豪赌一把，而事实也证明他是最幸运的赌徒，他赢了，而且赚得盆满钵满，红发蓝眼的小鹿就是他的金奖券。他俯视着令人血脉偾张的场景，将男孩卖力吸他舔他的动作尽收眼底，无与伦比的满足感从搏动的心脏泵向血管，奔腾着流遍全身。

玫瑰一直等待着被撷取，阿不思·邓布利多现在属于盖勒特·格林德沃了。

完事之后两人把身上的精液都冲洗干净，在花洒下交换了一个湿淋淋的吻，然后各自裹了条浴巾坐在阳台的沙发上。格林德沃递给阿不思一件新的衬衫，点了根烟看着他穿上衣服把一颗颗纽扣都系好后，拖着尾音说道：“以后你再这样穿衣服，我不能保证会做出什么事来。”阿不思笑着滚进他怀里，双膝分开跪坐在格林德沃大腿上，攀着男人的肩对他说：“格林德沃先生，我以为您不知道……”

“不知道什么？不知道你不穿裤子就是为了诱惑我？”

阿不思双颊染上玫瑰的红色，支支吾吾的样子和之前在浴室的大胆主动判若两人，“我喜欢您，格林德沃先生。”

格林德沃倾身吻上了他，任由香烟在两指之间兀自燃烧，阿不思顺从地打开齿关任对方进来攻城略地，两人乐此不疲地交换津液，分开的时候阿不思意犹未尽地啄吻着格林德沃，到最后两人都气息不稳。格林德沃把烟蒂扔在烟灰缸，揽着阿不思有一搭没一搭的给人顺气儿，不知过去了多久，男孩睡眼朦胧地低声说自己困了，从格林德沃怀里有气无力地坐起来，在他喉结上舔了一口，揉揉眼睛回房间睡了。格林德沃独自在阳台待到天光乍破，燃尽了一支又一支烟，一夜未眠。

05

时针追着晨曦在表盘上转过两圈，仲夏的阳光过分热烈地穿透玻璃窗洒落在格林德沃的书桌上。书页摊开折射出的日光明亮得刺眼，阅读的人却不以为意，他向窗外望去，视线落到楼下的男孩上。男孩趴在树荫笼罩的草坪上全神贯注地看着一本书，一头红发被从枝叶间隙流泻淌下的阳光染成蜜糖色，甜得就像他正吮在口中的棒棒糖，每吸一下他的双颊也微微凹陷，沾上糖汁的晶亮双唇张成圆润的O型。

似曾相识的场景映入眼中，如同一粒火星落在绒布上，从小小的火花愈演愈烈成熊熊大火，从喉管径直烧向心底，铺就一路干净纯粹的渴望，化成余烬融入血肉，将热意蔓延至四肢百骸。

出其不意的叩门声打断了格林德沃胶着的视线，他轻咳一声，示意请进。门被推开，他的养子嘿嘿笑着走到书桌前站定，一脸踌躇又讨好的表情明显是有求于己。

“说吧，只要不出格的事，我都尽量满足你。”

“谢谢父亲！这个暑假我能邀请阿不思住在家里吗？”说完仿佛心里很没底似的绞了绞手，但又藏不住眼底的期冀便直勾勾地盯着养父看。

格林德沃几乎想都没想就立马应允了这件事，两个人同时愣了一下，惊讶的男生完全没有料到养父会答应得如此爽快，先前因怕被拒而想好的说辞最终也没派上用场，一时不知该惋惜这打了无数遍的腹稿还是该庆幸养父不曾过问。格林德沃很快反应过来，“我还以为你们已经在这共度了很多夜晚。”语气揶揄。

男生不好意思地挠了挠头发，声音很小，“他在这过夜的时候，都是我睡沙发他睡床上。”

这回格林德沃的确有些惊讶，他将手拢成一个圈放在嘴边，咳嗽一声掩下心中涌起的笑意，而后又严肃起来，正色道：“前提是你们不能睡一间卧室。让阿不思住进我隔壁的房间，叫人去把房间收拾干净。还有，我想和阿不思单独谈谈。”

洋溢在十八岁男生脸上的笑容顿时收了些许弧度，他倒不很介意两人必须分房睡，只是对于养父最后的要求感到忧心忡忡，但他不敢违抗男人的话，只得下楼去知会阿不思。

叩门声再度响起，这次进来的是阿不思。他反锁上门，笑容满面地奔向格林德沃。男人将他圈在怀里，一面与人唇齿相缠，一面隔着衣料揉捏他的乳头，阿不思发出难耐的呻吟，双腿缠上格林德沃精壮的腰身。

格林德沃扯下阿不思的底裤，他直接略过男孩半勃的性器，用指尖划过会阴处，立刻激起了一阵颤栗，抹了润滑剂的指腹绕着穴口轻轻按压，没入一根指节不深不浅地戳刺，紧窒的甬道逐渐放松，格林德沃探入第二根手指，分剪着扩张肠壁。咕啾的水声从结合处传来，穴口已是一片泥泞，“格林德沃先生，我男朋友还在外面等着我，我不能、不能在这待太…啊！”话音戛然而止，阿不思像过电一样绷紧了身子。格林德沃的手指曲起，指关节重重抵在那一点上，来回碾磨。他一只手掐着阿不思的腰将他固定在自己腿上，体内的手指埋得更深，阿不思眼角被情欲染红，不住地说轻点再轻点，格林德沃置若罔闻，挑着眉说“他父亲正用手指操着你，你心里还想着另一个人，好男孩可不能一心二用。顺便说一句，这儿的隔音效果可没那么好。”说着竖起食指放在嘴唇上，同时往后穴塞进第三根手指，阿不思咬住格林德沃肩膀，双颊酡红。

高潮在一刹那席卷全身，阿不思敢肯定他在格林德沃肩上留下了一个牙印。沉浸在余韵中的肠肉还在痉挛收缩，前端射出的精液沿着小腹滴落在格林德沃熨得笔挺的西裤上，后穴溢出的体液将布料洇湿了一大块，阿不思拿纸巾擦拭液体，不安分的手覆上格林德沃鼓起的裆部。格林德沃喉结上下滚动，深吸了一口气，挪开阿不思的手，咬着人耳朵轻声说“晚上来找我，你男朋友要等急了。”


End file.
